Quiet Revolution
by Allybally
Summary: Bates has finally gone too far. And the Top Guns are fighting back.
1. Prologue

This was too far.

The sugar ban had taken some adjustment.

The curfew, they could handle.

Restricted visits to town were better than nothing.

No one really cared about boys not being allowed in the girls' residence, and vice versa, because they all snuck around anyways.

TV's weren't allowed in dorms, but they all knew things could be worse.

Extensive practices were a bitch, but they knew it was for their own good.

But this? This was too far.

"Due to recent events, the faculty has discussed and revised general rules for students," Adena read aloud to the Top Guns gathered around her. They all knew 'recent events' translated to 'your humiliating loss against Brentwood, in which you brought shame and disgrace to Cascadia's good name, threw away any chance of sponsor deals, and were just generally steamrolled, losers'. And they all knew 'the faculty has discussed and revised…' meant 'Bates is going Nazi on everyone else's ass, pulling rank, and forcing the good staff of Cascadia to partake in his barbaric rituals'.

"As of today," Adena continued reading the very official-looking notice, "dorms will be randomly searched at least once a week for illegal food products," Squib groaned audibly, "visits into town are no longer permitted," Tanis swore loudly, "curfew will be bumped up to eight o'clock on weeknights, nine o'clock on Saturdays and Sundays," Nate picked up the newspaper laying on the table and threw it across the room, "the television will be removed from the Open," Cameron slammed his fist on the table, "and personal computers are no longer allowed in dorms," Cody shrieked and punched a pillow in anger.

"It gets _worse_," Adena continued reading, "In addition, a new, stricter practice schedule will be set up immediately, resulting in at least one practice per day, per player. Lost matches will result in more practices. All meals will be approved by staff to ensure they fit the new Cascadia Food and Health Guide. Failure to comply will result in consequences including, but not limited to, detention, cafeteria duty, ball boy duty, suspension, and ultimately expulsion."

"He can't _do_ this!" Tanis cried loudly after a moment of silence.

"He's taking away our _rights_!" Squib added.

"This is totally unfair!" Cody exclaimed, "I'm not even a player!"

"Well, maybe you could talk to your dad?" Cameron asked desperately, "Maybe he can help?"

"No use," she groaned, "he spent all morning telling me that, for the sake of their jobs, all staff had to be behind Bates one hundred percent."

"He's like Stalin!" Nate declared.

"He's like Hitler!" Squib added.

"He's what would happen if Stalin and Hitler somehow procreated, had a son, and then abused him!" Tanis wailed.

"What are we going to _do_?" Cameron asked, feeling hopeless and falling back onto the couch.

"The only thing we can do," Adena said calmly.

"And that would be…?" Squib asked.

"Fight back."

**So, this is my new story. Stating the obvious, I know. I'm planning for it to be a short one, though. Unlike Bend and not Break, which has become freaking…long.**

**Review, svp!**


	2. Operation Crazy Eights takes the Caf

"We'll need supplies."

"What kind of supplies?"

"I dunno, but lots of them." The Top Guns had gathered the next afternoon, meeting at the backcourt.

"Well, probably the usual stuff, to start with," Adena reasoned, "rope, walkie-talkies, whipped cream…"

"Disguises," Squib added enthusiastically, "you never know when you'll need a disguise!"

Cody groaned and rolled her eyes, but Tanis spoke up, "You know, that may not be a horrible idea…we should add that." Nate nodded and jotted it down in the notebook sitting in his lap.

"We need a code name," Squib spoke again.

"If you call me 'Nighthawk', I'm gonna sock you in the nose," Cody warned.

"No, no," Squib began to explain, "although individual codenames _will_ be needed, I mean for the operation."

"We don't even know what we're gonna do yet," Cam told him.

"Well, it still needs a name! How about Operation Nice and Easy?"

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard, Squib," Tanis told him.

"Warm and Cozy?" Adena tried.

"Stupid," Nate said.

"Spic and Span?" Cameron offered.

"No way," Cody rolled her eyes.

"How about," Squib spoke again, "Operation Crazy Eights? I mean, all we do is play cards anyways."

"And it is the one thing Bates hasn't taken away yet," Adena added.

"Sounds good to me," Cam shrugged, "any objections?"

No one spoke up. "Alright," Nate nodded, quickly scribbling down the chosen name, "Operation Crazy Eights it is."

"Crap," Tanis groaned, glancing at her watch, "we've gotta get to practice."

"Alright," Cody nodded, "we'll keep working."

"Think of more supplies; anything you think we'll need. And you think you two can try and find out more on this Cascadia Food Guide, or whatever?" Adena asked.

"Shouldn't be too hard," Nate told her, "we'll root around in my dad's office."

"Okay," Tanis nodded, "after practice, we'll head to dinner, and then back to our dorms. Wait until _after_ bed check," she warned sternly, "and then everyone head over to our room. Be careful. You two, especially," she pointed to Cody and Nate, "the last thing we need is either one of your dads catching us."

* * *

"Did anyone see you?" Tanis whispered to Cody, the last Top Gun to arrive that night.

"No," she told her, tossing the small backpack she had brought down on the bed, "sorry I'm late. I had to wait for my dad to go to bed."

"As long as you all got here undetected…" Adena spoke. The group nodded.

"Okay," Squib spoke up, grabbing the duffle bad he had brought along. "So, disguises…" he reached in and pulled out a pair of round, black, plastic glasses with a piece of white tape wrapped around the middle. "Voila!" He exclaimed, popping them on.

"Uh…Squib?" Cody managed to get out between giggles.

"_What_?" He asked, the room erupting in soft laughter.

"Lookin' good there, Harry," Cam smirked, "I didn't know wizards could play tennis."

"What the-,"

"Those are Harry Potter glasses, you _moron_," Adena laughed.

"What! No! They're special glasses! For disguises!"

"No, Squib," Nate corrected him, "they're special glasses for little boys and girls who want to grown up into powerful witches and wizards."

"They're-,"

"Give it up, Squib," Tanis told him, "they're Harry Potter glasses."

"And I hate to break it to you," Cody added, "but one pair of children's glasses does not a secret agent make."

"Oh, whatever," Squib grumbled, ripping off the glasses and tossing them across the room.

"Well," Adena giggled, "now that _that's_ out of the way…did you two find anything?" She nodded her head towards Cody and Nate.

"Yeah," Nate reached into his bag, "and we even managed to grab ourselves a photocopy. Are we good or what?"

"But you're not gonna like it," Cody took the paper from Nate's hands, "The Cascadia Food and Health Guide, at your service," she passed it to Adena.

"Oh my…"

"What?" Cam asked.

"This is insane! Just look at breakfast!" She shoved it into Tanis' hands.

"They took away…everything!" She cried. "Our choices are oatmeal with no toppings, plain toast, and…_bran_!"

"You're kidding!" Squib whispered, horrified.

"What about pancakes?" Cameron asked in a distressed voice, "Eggs? Bacon?"

"All gone," Tanis shook her head, "and it only gets worse. Salads…Vegetables… something called 'meat and protein surprise'…All we get for drink options are milk, orange juice, and water."

"This is sick," Nate mumbled, shaking his head, "just sick."

"It's useless," Tanis sighed. "Look at this thing. How are we supposed to fight this? And this is only the meals! What about all the other stuff Bates is doing?"

"Screw it," Squib pouted, "it's hopeless."

"No," Cody spoke up abruptly, "no way. War is not won or lost in a single day. It's all about the little victories. And our first task is to take the cafeteria."

* * *

After a ridiculously long night of planning, organizing, and mocking Squib's 'disguise', the Top Guns found themselves once again spending an afternoon on the backcourt.

"So, you're sure you can hook it up?" Tanis asked nervously.

"Trust me," Squib grinned, "I've got connections. The stuff will be here by this time tomorrow."

"Alright," Adena nodded, clearly on edge, "and Cody, you're gonna…uh…work your magic…?" The group sniggered.

"I'd like it noted," she sighed, "that I am totally against this degrading, creepy idea. But yes, I am going to flirt my ass off and get the key to the caf from Rick."

"Good," Cam said, "then Nate and I will be on lookout…"

"While the rest of you pull the switch," Nate finished for him.

"And we're sure we'll have enough time?" Tanis asked.

"Yeah, we're good," Adena assured her, "I've asked around. They prepare the food ahead of time, and head out for their own dinner before we usually get in."

"So _that's_ why it's always so cold!" Squib exclaimed.

"Alright," Cam sighed, "looks like we're all set. Nothing can go wrong now…"

* * *

"Open up!" Cam whispered fiercely, pounding on Cody's window, "Open up!"

"Cam?" She asked, pulling it open, "What's wrong?"

"The stuff came early!" The boy gestured to the various boxes, bags, and cans surrounding him, "and Bates picked tonight to check our room!"

"_What_? Did you get caught?" Cody asked, grabbing the items as he passed them to her and placing them on her floor.

"No, I took it all into the bathroom, turned on the shower for credibility, and snuck out the window while Squib dealt with Bates," he explained, passing her the last of the bags. "You sure your dad won't find it in here?" He asked.

"No, we're good," she assured him, "he won't bother checking my room. But I'll hide it all in my closet, just incase."

"Okay," Cam nodded, "I gotta get back before someone notices something's up."

"Be careful!" She whispered after him.

"Thanks, Cody!" He called back.

* * *

"Alright, that's all of it," Squib and Nate entered the dark cafeteria the next evening, their arms full of boxes.

"So, how did you get this key, anyways?" Tanis asked Cody.

"You do _not_ want to know," she spat vehemently, "but I had to wash my mouth out with soap afterwards."

"Atta' girl," Cam chuckled, patting her back, "taking one for the team."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Cody rolled her eyes, "you guys go keep watch." Cam and Nate returned to the hallway as the remaining four began pulling a wide assortment of sugar-filled, carb-loaded, and generally unhealthy products out of the boxes.

"Alright," Squib smiled, "let's get to work."

"Are we sure this'll work?" Tanis asked.

"Are you kidding?" Squib said, "Have you seen what they've been feeding us? Trust me. All we have to do is switch the stuff. The students will do the rest."

* * *

The students of Cascadia sulkily dragged themselves into the cafeteria. After a few days of salads and oatmeal, the student body was quickly coming to dread mealtime. However, as the first few students got into line and the food was uncovered, and excited murmur ran through the crowd. Steak? Pasta? Cookies? Cakes? _Soda_? Definitely not Cascadia Food and Health Guide material. Definitely not Cascadia material, period. But they weren't complaining. On the contrary, it would appear to an outsider that some sort of riot was taking place as the student scrambled to grab their food. Hamburgers, fries, noodles, pizza, tacos…

"What's going on in here?" Bates ran in, Skinner on his heels. "Hey! Stop! What's this?"

Skinner turned to a lady in a hairnet looking positively petrified, "You! What happened here?"

"I don't know!" She insisted, "We prepared the food like always and went to have dinner! Someone must have snuck in and-,"

"Wasn't the door locked?" Skinner asked, but it was no use over all the noise. The entire student body was helping themselves to all sorts of delicious treats in some sort of frenzy.

"Okay, Squibey," Tanis leaned over to him from the back corner where the Top Guns stood, watching the scene before them, "work your magic."

Squib cleared his throat and, in a deep voice, hollered as loud as he could, "FOOD FIGHT!"

In a matter of seconds, food was flying in every direction. Icing, sauce, buns, meat, potatoes, _everything_. And there in the middle of it all was their esteemed President Bates, yelling at the top of his lungs for everyone to quite down at once. His efforts were fruitless, though, as he was hit in the side of the head with a cupcake.

Cameron smirked, "Operation Crazy Eights is under way."

**I don't care if it's unrealistic. Admit it. You'd all LOVE to pull this stuff at your school. And that is why you should review :)**

**A few things: 1. This is freaking LONG! And for that, I apologize. I was in some sort of zone...**

**2. Chapter titles that are NOT songs? And ARE rellevant...okay, that's spelled wrong. But yeah.**

**3. Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Nova, I shall check out your story just as soon as I post this!**

**And in response to Precise's question- I do prefer reviews, for whatever reason, but I'm not gonna be picky about it. A review is a review and they make me feel good :)**


	3. Totes Vodka

Ever since the spectacle in the cafeteria, Cascadia seemed to be stuck in some sort of eerie calm. It had been two days. Two days of Bates, Skinner, the Doc, Wiley, and all other staff members tirelessly interrogating students. Two days of threats from their president, stating loudly that if the perpetrator did not make him or herself known, everyone would pay. Two days into their revolution of sorts, and so far, things were looking up for our band of rebels.

"You sure he doesn't suspect us?" Adena asked Nate on a warm, Wednesday afternoon, gathered at the backcourt.

"Positive," he assured, "I mean, he keeps sending me angry glares and telling me it would be easier if I just admitted it, and I'm pretty sure he suspects Squib by default, but he has no proof."

"We did a good job of cleaning up our tracks," Squib told his friends, "I think we'll be okay."

"I don't get what the point was," Tanis said, "I mean, sure, it was hilarious to watch Bates get hit with a cupcake, but the meals are still horrible. And now there's tight security on the caf."

"The point," Adena told her, "wasn't to get Bates to change the meals. There's no way he'd just cave like that. The point was to let Bates know that we're not going to take this sitting down."

"Well, considering he's spent the last two days muttering to himself and being just generally paranoid," Nate spoke, "I think it's safe to say he got the message."

"So, then, what's next?" Cam asked.

"I…don't know," Adena admitted. "But we've got practice," she turned to Cody and Nate, "Could you two do some more snooping? See what you find?"

"We're on it," Cody assured her.

* * *

"Are you sure he won't be in here?" Nate asked as he and Cody made their way towards her house.

"He shouldn't be," she told him, "I think he's got meetings going on today."

"Do you really think we'll find anything?"

"Well, we've scoured your dad's office from top to bottom," she said, "it's worth a try." As the two walked in the door, a dull thump could be heard.

"What was that?" Cody asked, now whispering.

"I don't know," Nate said, "it sounded like it came from his office…" The two teenagers slowly crept toward the closed door of Dr. Myers' office, fearful of what awaited them. Slightly hunched over, so as to be able to peek around the door, they paused and Nate put his hand on the doorknob. He slowly pushed it open, just a crack…

"Oh m-," Nate quickly shoved his hand over Cody's mouth, hoping the occupants of the room hadn't heard it. It seemed, however, that the people in the Doc's office were pretty oblivious to the rest of the world.

There was the Doc.

There, on the Doc's desk, was Wiley.

And they were kissing.

Cody snapped her eyes shut, as Nate removed his hand, "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…" she repeated, almost silently.

"I can't believe this…Look at them go!"

"_Nate_," she whispered fiercely, "_Shut. Up._"

"Oh my God…open your eyes," he told her.

"Are you _crazy_? Why are you even watching this?"

"No, Cody, open your eyes!" She slowly pried her eyes open, "Look," Nate told her, pointing to a clear, open, half-empty bottle sitting on the desk, "Is that…"

She answered his unspoken question, "Yeah. That's totes vodka."

* * *

That evening, the Top Guns gathered at the backcourt before heading to dinner.

"Oh my God," Nate panted as he and Cody ran up.

"What?" Adena asked frantically, "What did you find?"

"Oh my God," Cody echoed, "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my _God_!" She shrieked.

"_What_?"

"You will never, _never_ believe what we saw," Nate told her.

"I'm scarred for _life_!" Cody wailed.

"What?" Asked Adena, now in a near panic.

"It was…insane. Like, _Twilight Zone_ insane," Nate insisted.

"Traumatized!" Cody continued, "Ruined! Finished! That man is paying for my therapy bills!"

Nate turned to her, "Why would he have to pay? Couldn't _he_ just be your shrink?"

"You think I'm going to be able to _look him in the eye_ after this?" She asked incredulously. "Or _her_? I'll never be able to go to English class again!"

"_WHAT,_" Adena screeched, "is going on?"

"Okay, we were at Cody's house," Nate explained to the now very curious group of tennis players, "and we heard this noise from the Doc's office-,"

"Oh God…" Cody moaned.

"So, we go to see what it is. And there's Doc and Wiley. And they're drinking vodka."

"Are you _serious_?" Asked Tanis.

"That's _insane_!" Squib exclaimed.

"Wait, that's not even the best part," Nate continued.

"Oh _God_," Cody wailed once more.

"Not only were they drinking, they were…" he paused for effect, "kissing. And I don't just mean kissing, I mean _kissing_." The entire group was silent for a full ten seconds. A first in Top Gun history. And then they exploded.

"Oh my _God_!" Cried Squib, a disgusted look on his face.

"Are you _serious_?" Cam grimaced.

"I can't believe this!" Tanis screamed.

"**EWWW**!" Adena cried, looking horrified.

"My thoughts exactly," Cody wailed.

"Let me get this straight," Tanis said slowly, "the _Doc_, and _Wiley_, were _kissing_, and _drinking_?"

"That's right," Nate nodded.

"Oh…my God."

"This is so, _so_ wrong," Cody exclaimed.

"No kidding!" Cam agreed.

"No!" Squib spoke suddenly.

"No?" Adena repeated, "_No_?"

"Don't you guys get it? We can use this!" He insisted, "Bates has the entire faculty under his thumb! There's no way we'd ever get any help from them! But now…_now_ we've got something on those two. We need to use this to our advantage!"

"What exactly are you proposing?" Cody asked, still looking mildly disturbed.

"It's time to take our first prisoners of war."

* * *

"Cody?" Hartley Myers called, entering his home the follow evening, "You in here?"

"In your office, dad!" She called. The Doc stepped into his office and was met with a sight he _never_ thought he'd see. There, in his private office, were all the Top Guns. It also seemed they had been in the liquor cabinet. But strangest of all was what, or rather whom they had with them.

"Uh…guys…Why is Ms. Wiley tied to that chair?"

"Har- Dr. Myers!" She cried, "Would you please tell these kids to untie me! I got an email from your address, saying you needed to talk to me! But when I got here, _they_ were waiting!" The petite blonde woman began to flail, trying to escape her bonds.

"You guys snuck into my email account?" Hartley asked, surprised.

"It really wasn't hard," a voice from behind him answered. He turned to see Cameron locking the door, "you should have picked a better password."

"It's true, dad," his daughter told him, "I know you love me, but my name? Honestly. So obvious."

"Okay, what's going on here?" He asked sternly. "Untie Ms. Wiley right now, and unlock this door."

"No can do, Doc," Squib told him, "we've got some things to discuss. Now, why don't you take a seat?" He indicated the chair a few feet away. Hartley seriously considered refusing, but they had managed to take Ms. Wiley down and looked like they had been working out, so he sat down as he was told.

"Now," Tanis said, moving to stand directly in front of them, "we've got something things to discuss."

"We know your filthy little secret," Adena told them.

"I don't know what you're walking about!" Wiley insisted.

"Oh, please," Nate scoffed. "This look familiar?" He held up the half-empty bottle of vodka sitting on the desk, shaking it in front of their faces.

"Were you kids into the liquor?" The Doc asked Cody.

"Apparently we weren't the only ones," she said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb," Nate told him, "Cody and I saw you two yesterday."

Wiley visibly paled, "You mean…you saw us…"

"That's right," Cody spat, "and let me first say that I am _traumatized_ for _life_!"

Dr. Myers sighed, "Look, kids, maybe we can-,"

"You're in no place to negotiate, Doc," Squib said sternly, "We've got the dirt on you two."

"And," Adena continued, "we wouldn't want to accidentally tell Bates, now, would we?"

Wiley sighed, defeated, "What do you want?"

"Funny you should ask," Tanis smirked, "we're in need of a couple favors."

* * *

"I can't believe that actually worked," Squib whispered giddily as the Top Guns made their way down the dark hall.

"We got your dad to steal us a key!" Adena exclaimed to Cody, "And a _TV_!"

"Forget that," Cam said as they reached the door to the Open, "We got Wiley to rent us _porn_!"

"I still think this is disgusting," Tanis said, turning the key and heading into the dark room.

"Gross," Nate agreed, "but effective."

"Bates won't know what hit him," Adena practically squealed. "And nice touch with the megaphone, Cam."

"Thanks," he smiled, "being assistant coach has its perks."

"Okay," Squib said, setting down the television set, "let's get this thing hooked up…"

* * *

The next morning, the students and staff rose at the usual seven o'clock, prepared themselves for the upcoming day, and headed into the cafeteria. At seven thirty-one, however, as the majority of the school population was tiredly making their way through the halls, some very odd sounds began coming from the Open.

"What _is_ that?" Sunny asked, a disgusted look on her face. The students began to talk frantically among themselves, making their way to the Open. As the long line of tennis players reached the door, they found their hailed head master standing in front of it.

"Does anyone know what's going on here?" He asked, looking thoroughly _grossed out_ at the sounds coming from the room behind him.

"No idea sir," Rick rushed up to him, "but I fully intend to find out!"

"Shut up, Geddes," Skinner growled, making his way to the front of the crowd. "Here, I have the key…" He pushed the door open, and walked in, followed by the majority of Cascadia's students and faculty.

The first thing they noticed was that the TV had returned.

The second thing they noticed was that someone had effectively stuck a megaphone near the speakers, explaining why the volume was so loud.

The third thing they noticed was the porn.

"Oh my GOD!" Disgusted and amused cries rang out. Bates stood in front of the screen, frozen in shock at the scene before him, featuring two blondes and one very lucky pizza boy.

"_What_," he finally snarled out, "is _this_?"

"Uh, sir," Rick spoke timidly over the moans emitting loudly from the TV, "I think it's, uh, _Special Delivery_," he held up the video case sitting by the television.

"_OUT!_" Bates seemed to spring to life, "Everyone out! NOW!" The students did, indeed, begin to slowly file out of the room. But it didn't matter. By the end of breakfast, any students not present would surely know what happened. More so, the parents of all the students would surely have heard by the end of the day. The sponsors would know. The supervisor would know. Within a day, everyone who mattered would know Bates' shame.

The Top Guns stood outside the door as students began to filter out, now thoroughly awake and talking animatedly.

"It seems," Squib smirked, "that Operation Crazy Eights has just taken the Open."

**This chapter is fully, completely, TOTES dedicated to Candy. Because the Doc/Wiley ship was born during one of our crazy MSN convos. And she came up with drunk!Wiley, although the concept was slightly altered for this story. Not to mention, she introduced 'totes' to me, and the "Yeah. That's totes vodka." Line was stolen from a hilarious little sketch she drew me on Paint. So, Candy, pour vous.**

**Lol, glad that this story is inspiring revolutionary thoughts in the readers! This chapter was, again, long and rather unrealistic, if you think about it, but c'mon. Admit it. It would SO rock.**

**And for that, I think I deserve reviews :)**


	4. Bath Time

"So," Adena said, "what's the word on Bates?"

"I think we're getting through," Nate replied, "I mean, the guy's muttering, not sleeping, _totally_ stressed."

"Prefect," she smirked. The Top Guns had once again gathered at the backcourt, the only place, it seemed, where they were free from the eyes of Cascadia's faculty.

"Oh man," Tanis sighed, "we've gotta get to practice soon."

"I am _so_ sick of all these stupid practices!" Adena complained.

"You think that's bad? Try coaching them, too," Cam spoke.

"We need to put a stop to these," Adena told them.

"Well," Squib spoke up, "there has been one time when practices were cancelled…"

"You mean when the nets were stolen?" Cameron asked.

"Exactly," Squib sighed dramatically, "if only we could recreate the situation…" he slowly turned his head towards Cody.

"Oh my God! It was _you_?" Adena squealed.

Cody shrugged, "Maybe."

"You've gotta do it again!" Tanis exclaimed.

She sighed, "Bates has upped security a lot since then…"

"Come on," Squib exclaimed, "you two are faculty brats," he nodded towards Nate and Cody, "you must have access to some resources."

Cody sighed, looking at Nate, who shrugged, "We'll see what we can do."

* * *

"We are _so_ gonna get caught," Cody moaned, glancing nervously out the door.

"_Relax_," Nate said, examining the keys hanging on a large bulletin board, "we're gonna be fine. The guard won't be back for a few minutes."

"What did you do to distract him, anyways?"

"Set off a cherry bomb in the boys' washroom."

"Nice," she smirked.

"Here we go!" Nate plucked a key off the wall, "C'mon." The two quickly darted out of the room.

"Alright, so, where are we going?" She whispered, following him down the dark hallway.

"I figured we'd start with the main supply closet," he explained, "Cam said Skinner was in the office when he left, but he's gonna try and get us the key to the equipment shed tomorrow."

"Sounds good," she agreed as the two approached the door. Nate slowly slid the key into the small brass lock, and turned it until he heard a click.

"Alright, Miss Myers," he told her, "I'll keep watch. You work your magic."

* * *

"_Who is responsible for this_?" Skinner bellowed, much like Gunnerson had only a year before. And, much like the previous year, the tennis players of Cascadia were lined up silently on the court.

"I _said_," Skinner cried, "who did this?" Still, the students remained quiet. "All the nets are missing, and I would like to know who is responsible!" Nothing.

"Was it you, Mr. Furlong?" He asked harshly, sidling up beside the boy.

"I was in my dorm all night, sir," Squib said stiffly, "you can ask the assistant coach."

Skinner cried out in frustration, "_Fine_! All practices are cancelled until I find out who did this," he spat out reluctantly, stomping off the court. Tanis, Squib, Adena, and Cameron all quickly made their way to meet Cody and Nate at the backcourt.

"You are _amazing_!" Adena cried, running up to them.

"It worked?" Cody asked hopefully.

"No practices until they find the nets," Cameron cheerfully informed her. "_And_," he added, "Skinner's got a meeting tonight. So I should be able to swipe the key, so long as we get it back before he notices."

"Prefect," Tanis smiled.

"This'll teach them," Squib said, smirking, "Cascadia's coaching staff won't know what hit them."

* * *

Two days later, determined not to be thwarted, Bates ordered new nets. The same day, tennis balls started to disappear.

As the new balls arrived, an emergency overnight order, racquets went missing.

By the end of the week, Cascadia could hardly call itself a tennis academy. It was simply a large school with tennis courts.

"Alright," Bates said stiffly, "as it seems none of you are willing to come forward, the faculty has come to an agreement. If the equipment is returned by tonight, the practice schedule will return to normal," a happy gasp ran through the crowd. "But don't think," Bates spat, clearly less than thrilled at giving in, "that this means anything else is changing. The other rules still stand."

"So, are we gonna give it back?" Adena asked.

"We might as well," Cody said, "I mean, this is what we wanted, right?"

"Where have you been hiding it, anyways?" Cam asked.

"Under my bed," she shrugged.

"And your dad hasn't found them?" Tanis asked incredulously.

"You think he's gonna bug me after what we saw?" Cody laughed.

"Good point," the other girl chuckled.

"Uh, guys," Nate spoke up, "I think we're forgetting one thing."

"And that would be…?" Asked Squib.

"My dad isn't going to let us just return the stuff. This is obviously a trap. He'll have people posted at every door."

"He's right," Cam sighed, "no way are they gonna let us get away with this."

"Well then," Adena spoke, "we're going to have to distract them."

"You know," Nate said, a smiled creeping over his face, "I've still got a package of cherry bombs just sitting around…"

"Funny you should mention that," Squib grinned, "because I've got some fireworks just _begging_ to be set off."

* * *

It really was beautiful, Cody mused as she ran across the dark lawn to the equipment shed, arms stuffed with racquets. All the reds and golds…a few greens. It went nicely with the small symphony of cherry bombs that were currently exploding. The two boys really did work well together.

She was surprised at how easy it had been. A couple weeks of rebellion, and the Top Guns had easily memorized both the bed check and patrolling schedules. All they'd had to do was watch for when the guards ran off to find the source of the explosives.

She quickly unlocked the door and slid in. Placing the nets back in their rightful place, she darted out, relocked the shed, and swiftly made her way back to Adena's dorm, still admiring the display in the sky.

"Anyone see you?" Adena, who had already been there with Tanis when she arrived, asked.

"No, it was _perfect_," Cody declared.

"Those two really are geniuses," Tanis agreed.

"Okay," Cameron entered, holding out his hand, "keys." The girls obediently placed each of their keys into his hand. "I'll put these back on my way to the boy's res and, if all goes according the plan, we'll be home free."

"Oh man," they heard a male voice as Squib, followed by Nate, entered the room, "that was awesome!"

"No kidding," Nate agreed, "I gotta hand it to you, man, you did _good_."

"Me? What about _you_? We certainly work well together," Squib laughed as the two boys shook hands.

"If you two are done you're little male bonding experience," Tanis chuckled, "you guys should probably head out."

"You're right," Squib nodded, "Did you guys get everything back?"

"Yep," Adena nodded, "you two were awesome!"

"We were, weren't we?" Nate mused aloud.

"Okay," Cameron said, getting up and making his way toward the door, "I'll meet you back at the dorm after I return the keys," he nodded toward Squib.

"Sounds good, man," Squib agreed as he, Cam, Cody, and Nate made their way out.

"Be careful," Tanis whispered loudly behind them, although it really wasn't necessary. Two weeks of sneaking around had made them experts.

* * *

They had won. An official victory. The next morning, Bates was visibly angry at not having caught the culprits. However, true to his word, the practice schedule returned to normal. The Top Guns guessed it was more because he was fearful of having more equipment stolen than about keeping his promise, but it didn't matter.

"I can't believe this!" Adena exclaimed happily one lazy Sunday afternoon. "We did it!"

"Not yet, he haven't," Nate reminded her, "it's only one victory."

"Still," Squib said, "the scales are tipping in our favor."

"So, what now?" Tanis asked. "I mean, we've still got crappy meals, no TV, no computers, no visits, dumb curfew…"

"I _need_ my email back," Adena lamented.

"Guys," Cam spoke up for the first time, looking thoughtful, "I've got an idea…"

* * *

It was genius. Pure genius. Not only would it allow Operation Crazy Eights to take the school's computer system, but they would barely have to do anything. The staff would take care of that.

"I can't believe your dad kept these," Cody slid the disk into her father's computer. "And on DVD!"

"Well, we have grandma Bates to thank," he told her, "a few years ago she got all the old home movies put onto DVD's and sent them out to my dad and all his siblings."

"This is gonna be _good_," Cam smirked, "this is gonna be _really_ good."

"Now," Adena smiled, opening up a new email, "which should we send out first? Bates' first Christmas? Or bath time?"

"Bath time," the other five students answered simultaneously. There really was no question.

* * *

It was bad enough that the entire faculty had to know about bath time, but the whole school? Cody almost felt sorry for Bates. Almost. The man had, after all, taken away her TV. And so, when Ms. Wiley happened to get the sudden urge to check her email in class (blushing furiously the entire time and refusing to look any of the Top Guns in the eye), Cody could only smile as she 'accidentally' clicked the attachment.

"_This is enough_!" Bates all but screamed at the emergency assembly he had called. "I want to know who is responsible for these disgusting acts of rebellion _right now_!"

"Sir," a voice called out, indistinguishable amongst the sea of students, "do you still like bubbles in your bath?"

"_SILENCE_!" He cried over the roaring laughter.

"How come you're not in trouble?" Tanis leaned over to Nate, whispering. "I mean, you're the only one who could have gotten the DVD's."

"Rock hard alibi," Nate smirked, "we got the Doc to tell my dad that Cody and I were over there studying all evening."

"If the offenders do not make themselves known," Bates snarled, "there will be serious consequences for everyone!"

"Like what?" Squib called angrily.

"Excuse me, Mr. Furlong?"

"What else could you possibly do to us?" Squib shouted. "You've taken away our TV's, our computers, our visits to town, our meals, _everything_!"

"You think that's the worst I can do?" Bates smirked in a way that could only be described as purely evil. "Fine. If this is how you kids want it, fine. The Open is officially _closed_," a surprised cry rose from the crowd of students, "you will attend classes, practices, and meals. Other than that, you are all hereby confined to your rooms!"

* * *

"This is insane," Adena groaned into her cell phone. She and Tanis had managed to hide it when Bates inspected their room, unplugging the phone and confiscating all electronics like the mad man he was. The two girls were currently lying on her bed, hunched over it, thanking God for three-way calling.

"No kidding," Squib said into his.

"Hey," Cam, also on his cell phone (the toilet bowl really was an ingenious hiding spot), "Cody says she misses them."

"Cody misses you guys," Squib spoke into his phone.

"Aww!" Adena cooed.

"Tell her we miss her, too!" Tanis demanded. Squib passed the message along to Cam, who told Cody.

"We really need, like, five-way calling," Nate complained. Squib echoed the comment to Cam and, in turn, Cody, who both agreed.

"How did you guys manage to hide your phones in the _toilet bowl_?" Tanis asked.

"Ziploc bags," Squib said simply.

"Nice, man, nice," Nate said.

"Find anything yet?" Adena asked.

Nate, who was currently lying on his stomach under his father's bed, shook his head before realizing that they couldn't see him anyways, "Nope, not yet. He's got a whole lot of crap down here, but nothing incriminating. Although there is a nose hair clipper…"

"I know!" Cody shrieked after Cam had told her what Nate said, "Isn't that disgusting!"

"I don't even wanna know _how_ she knows he has this," Nate chuckled when Squib told him.

"So, what are we-,"

Nate cut Adena off, "Oh…my God."

"What?" Adena, Tanis, and Squib gasped.

"What, what?" Cameron asked.

"What, what, what?" Cody questioned, thoroughly confused.

"Hold on," he told her.

"Nate says 'oh my God'," Squib said.

"Nate says 'oh my God'," Cam repeated.

"'Oh my God' what?"

"I don't know," he told her. He turned to Squib, "Tell him we say 'what?'."

"Cam and Cody say 'what?' Squib said into his phone.

"Oh my God…" Nate repeated, smiling widely.

**Wow. Long, again. This story is, sadly drawing to a close. I told you it would be short. Which sucks, because I love it. I've had this idea in my head for a long time, and this is the first story that has turned out exactly how I wanted.**

**It was SO weird to write Squib and Nate working together, as in my other story they hate each other. But I actually really liked it! They should team up on the show. With their rebellious minds, the posibilities are endless!**

**Hope everyone liked this chapter! Your reviews mean so much to me! I know it probably wasn't as good as the last. But, really, how am I supposed to top Doc/Wiley and vodka?**

**Let me know what you thought :)**


	5. Sweet Transvestite

**A little refresher:**

"_So, what are we-,"_

_Nate cut Adena off, "Oh…my God."_

"_What?" Adena, Tanis, and Squib gasped._

"_What, what?" Cameron asked._

"_What, what, what?" Cody questioned, thoroughly confused._

"_Hold on," he told her._

"_Nate says 'oh my God'," Squib said._

"_Nate says 'oh my God'," Cam repeated._

"'_Oh my God' what?"_

"_I don't know," he told her. He turned to Squib, "Tell him we say 'what?'."_

"_Cam and Cody say 'what?' Squib said into his phone._

"_Oh my God…" Nate repeated, smiling widely._

**And now…**

"What?"

"What, what?"

"Nate?"

"What's going on?"

"You guys…" Nate spoke slowly, "have _got_ to get over here."

"_Why_?" Asked Squib frantically.

"Just get over here!"

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Adena asked.

"Wait, what's going on?" Asked Cody.

"What's going on?" Cam echoed.

"Nate wants us to go over there."

"How?" Asked Cody when she'd heard.

"Cody says 'how?'" Cam said.

"So does Adena."

"Uh…" Nate sighed, trying to think, "can't you guys sneak out a window?"

"You're forgetting you live with _Bates_," Tanis reminded him.

Nate sighed again, "Uh…I don't know…"

"Well, what is it?" Squib asked.

"Wait!" Nate jumped up from under the bed, "I've got an idea. Can you guys get to a computer?"

"You're forgetting he took those away, too," Adena reminded him.

"Cody says she can," Cameron told Squib, "her dad's upstairs."

"Well, you guys have email on your phones, don't you?"

"Yeah," Tanis told him.

"Okay," Nate said, "I'm gonna try and get to my scanner…" he slowly made his way out of his father's bedroom, tiptoeing down the stairs, "and I'm gonna send you all a file. I think our troubles are over."

"But that means we have to hang up!" Tanis protested.

"It'll be worth it," Nate assured her. With that, the Top Guns hung up obediently, the tennis players getting into their emails and Cody stationing herself in front of her father's computer.

A few seconds later, after scanning and emailing, Nate's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He asked, picking it up quickly so as not to alert his father.

"Oh my God," said Cody on the other line, "oh my _God_."

"I know, right?" Nate smirked.

* * *

Cody sat in the cafeteria the next morning, unable to stay still.

"Why the hell didn't you call back?" Cody hissed when Adena and Tanis entered.

"Dorm check," Adena breathed, racing to sit beside her friend, "it was too dangerous. They probably got the boys, too."

"Oh my God," Tanis whispered, "did you see the pictures?"

"YES," Cody exclaimed, "and I'm freaking scarred- again- but this is perfect!"

"Hey guys," Squib and Cameron entered, followed by Nate.

"I can't believe this," Cameron could barely contain his smile.

"This is perfect," Nate grinned, "just perfect."

"What are we going to do with them?" Adena asked.

"We're going to get our school back," Nate said confidently.

* * *

"Nate?" Harold Bates called as he entered his home. No answer. "Nate? You'd better be in here! Because if you snuck out-," he froze as he entered his office.

"Hello, father." Much like only a couple weeks before, the Top Guns had gathered in a faculty member's office. Although this time there was no vodka, and Ms. Wiley was not tied to a chair. That didn't matter, though. They had something better.

"What the hell are you all doing in here?" He asked furiously, "You should all be in your dorms! Nate! What is the meaning of this?"

"Calm down, Bates," Squib said coolly. "We've got something we want to show you."

"Recognize these?" Cody asked, tossing a stack of photos on the desk in front of him.

"What are you-," Bates froze. "Where on Earth did you get those?"

"Interesting, aren't they?" Adena ignored his question.

"This is ridiculous," Bate sputtered.

"Wouldn't it be a shame if these somehow got out?" Tanis asked innocently.

Harold Bates sighed resignedly, "What do you want?"

"As if you don't know," Nate scoffed, "we've left enough clues these past few weeks."

"You! I should have known it was you kids! The equipment! The food fight! The _porn_!"

"That's right," Cameron smirked, "and now we're going to end it."

"No," Bates spat, "I refuse! I-,"

"You're in no position to negotiate," Squib pointed out.

After a moment of silence and another horrified glance toward the photos lying on his desk, he sighed again, "_Fine_. Let's talk terms."

* * *

"…In addition to meals being restored and the old curfew reinstated," Bates stood in front of his students and staff, after having called a mysterious assembly for that afternoon, "phones and personal computers will be allowed in dorms. The TV will return to the Open, which will be available to students once again. Visits to town shall continue as normal, and random dorm searches shall be terminated," a surprised and excited gasp ran through the crowd. Bate sighed, continuing, "Also, Cascadia has a new policy. As of today, the 'no dating' policy for staff shall be…removed. Staff are free to…_fraternize_ as they wish…"

Hartley Myers sent a confused glance at his daughter. She shrugged, leaning over to him, "It was the last we could do."

"Freedom!" Adena cried as the student burst through the doors, talking animatedly. She sat perched on Cameron's shoulders, looking over to see Cody doing the same with Nate and Squib hoisting Tanis up.

"I can't believe we did it!" Tanis squealed (she was _that_ excited) as Squib spun them around in circles.

"I herby declare Operation Crazy Eights a success!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Just one thing left to do," Nate said.

"What's that?" Cody asked, looking down at him.

* * *

"Good idea, Nate," Adena said as the Top Guns sat around a small campfire. The six of them sat on the beach, huddled in blankets and roasting marshmallows.

"Yeah, well, these don't deserve to ever see the light of day again. They've served their purpose."

"Alright," Cody pulled out a large envelope, sliding the pictures out, "let's destroy these puppies," she glanced down at them with a disgusted look on her face. "I still can't believe this."

There, sitting in her lap, were photos of a young Harold Bates. His second year of college, he had finally admitted to them. That wasn't what scared them

It was his outfit.

There, in all his glory, was Harold Bates dressed in a corset, black stockings, high heels, and not much else.

"He claims it was a confusing time…" Nate said.

"Either way, that's _disgusting_," Tanis grimaced.

"He looks great in those pearls, though," Adena pointed out.

"Okay, that's just gross," Cameron laughed, grabbing the photos from Cody. "Let's burn these babies."

"Thank _God_," Squib commented. Cameron tossed the pictures on to the fire, and they all watched in silence as their revered headmaster and his garters disappeared into the flames.

* * *

By the next weekend, it seemed as though nothing abnormal had ever occurred at Cascadia Tennis Academy. Students were out, enjoying the sun, taking trips to town, and blowing off homework as the Doc and Wiley leisurely strolled the grounds hand in hand.

Okay, that would take some getting used to.

But Cody assured them that so long as they kept the public displays of affection to a minimum, she could handle it.

This particular Saturday, the Top Guns found themselves laying on the front lawn, much like they had over a year ago, locked in the gym. Different location. Some new friends. Same feeling of peace.

"Life is _good_," Squib sighed contentedly.

"You can say that again," Nate agreed, his eyes closed against the sun and a small smile playing on his face.

"I can't believe we actually pulled this off," Adena smiled.

"We're amazing," Tanis agreed, "this one's going down in Cascadia history."

"They'll be talking about us for _years_," Cody added.

"So, what now?" Cameron asked. "I mean, we've got no practice."

"We could watch TV…" Tanis thought aloud.

"Go on the computer…" Adena added.

"Head into town…" Squib suggested.

"You know what?" Nate asked. "I'm pretty comfy right here."

"Me too," Cody said softly.

"It _is_ nice out," Adena agreed.

"Alright then," Cameron agreed, not sounding at all disappointed, "sounds good." And with that, the Top Guns spent their afternoon lounging in the sun, enjoying their newfound freedom.

**Alas. T'is the end. Hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter. And hopefully you don't have any disturbing mental images of transvestite!Bates. This one was the only one that didn't come easily, so hopefully it was up to par.**

**This chapter is for Candy. Because her MSN isn't working:( And it even had the littlest bits of S/T and Doc/Wiley.**

**Now it's back to Bend and not Break. My normal, boring story with no transvestites, vodka, or porn. Well, yet.**

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed this story! It means so much to me! Leave me just _one_ more with that little button down there! Cheers!**


End file.
